Supernatural Flash
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Dean Winchester is a young CSI and Supernatural Hunter. But instead of Nora Allen dying, Mary Winchester was killed when Dean was 11 and Sam was 7. Sam never spoke to her until Dean had been in a nine month coma and gained super speed. She is The Flash. Told from Dean's POV (Fem!Dean and Oliver Queen/The Arrow pairing). Supernatural characters (e.g. Castiel) will appear as well.


**Introduction by Dean Winchester AKA: The Flash**

To understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first. You need to believe in the impossible, can you do that? Good. You see that red blur? (A red blur speeds past) That's me. (Speeds past again) That too. (Once more) There I am again. My name is Deanna 'Dean' Mary Winchester. I am the fastest girl alive.

 _Fourteen years ago_

My story is pretty simple, all my life I've been running. Usually from bullies, sometimes I escaped and sometimes I did not "Tell me what happened" "those guys were picking on kids, just because they thought they weren't 'cool', it wasn't right" I told my mom "I know" she said to me "Guess I wasn't fast enough like Sammy" I said "you have such a good heart Dean, and it's better to have a good heart than fast legs" Mom told her. "Hey, I'm home!" Dad called as he came in.

"Dean got into a fight today" Mom said "oh, yeah?" "And she won" Mom said "way to go, Slugger (mom gave him a glare) and no more fighting" Dad said, I smiled. Mom and Dad put us to bed, then a crash was heard and we went downstairs. After that night, I was running from something much scarier, something both Sam and I couldn't explain, something impossible "JOHN! JOHN!" Our mother cried for Dad.

"Mom!" I called "Dean, Sam, don't!" Mom called "MOM!" I called again "Dean, don't let him touch you!" Mom called again "Mary! Hold on!" Our Dad said, then he turned to us "Run, Dean, Run!" then we appeared in the street behind our home "Mom? Dad?" I called, and then ran back in the direction of our home.

 _Fourteen Years Later_

 **Dean Winchester's POV:**

I was running extremely late for work again, ok back up. I'm Dean Winchester, the resident and tardy CSI for Central City Police Department. Sam, my brother, hasn't spoken to me since that night our mom died and our dad was sent to Iron Heights.

As I was running, I ran into someone on the street "sorry!" I call as I run on, I was so going to be killed by David Singh, my boss, and this time my genuine excuse this time was that the Impala wasn't working, that was weird as I take good care of her.

I ran into someone again "sorry!" I call as I run onto the crime scene "CSI, CSI coming through!" I pant "Sorry I'm late, Captain Singh" "Winchester, you're late, what's the excuse this time? Before you answer, might I remind you that the last excuse you gave was car trouble? Wanna know why that one was memorable?" He said to me "it actually was the Impala sir, she's usually in top condition" I gasp.

I work as hard as I usually do and Iris came by "I'm ready to see this Atom smasher smashing" she said "shooting, your dad has to have me analysing the evidence and I don't think I'll make it to STAR Labs tonight" I apologise to her "Dean, get going" Joe said to me, I didn't need telling twice. I grabbed my coat and left with my 'sister'.

But when we were there, Iris' purse got stolen and I intervened, we missed the line for STAR Labs and I went back to the Precinct and back to my lab to finish my private project. I've been a little obsessed to find out what happened that night my mom died, Sammy doesn't believe me of what we saw, but he's so adamant that dad killed mom.

I had the news on in the background and then heard that the Particle Accelerator had malfunctioned, the power in the city went off and a shockwave tore through Central City. I walked over to the skylight and began to close the shutter when everything seemed to slow down, I glanced up and saw a lighting bolt tear through the skylight and strike me, throwing me into some charged chemicals and then I blacked out.

 **Third Person POV:**

The doors of the ER crashed open and an unconscious Dean Winchester was rushed through "what the hell happened?" a doctor demanded "she was struck by lightning" a paramedic said "how the hell is she still alive?" another said, Iris rushed through "miss, you can't go in there" a doctor said "but that's my sister, DEAN!" Iris yelled.

 _Nine months later_

 **Back to Dean's POV:**

I woke up gasping as if from a nightmare, spooking a boy roughly my age "whoa, my god!" "Where am I?" I asked, bewilderedly "STAR Labs" a girl answered my question I was confused. The last thing I remembered was being in my lab and the lightning hitting me, then it was just a blank "what happened?" I asked, "You were in a coma" the boy, Cisco, said "for how long?" "Nine months, welcome back Ms Winchester, we have a lot to discuss" I turned and saw Dr Harrison Wells behind me.

The girl, Caitlin, tossed me a jumper and I got up and followed him "it's hard to believe I'm here. I've always wanted to meet you face to face" I said to him "yeah? Well, you certainly went a great length to do it. STAR Labs hasn't been operational since FEMA categorized us as a class 4 hazardous location" Dr Wells said to me.

"17 people died that night. Many more were injured, myself among them" He said, I looked over the balcony we were on and saw the wreckage of the Particle Accelerator "Geez, What happened?" I asked. Dr Wells explained to me what happened "nine months ago, the Particle Accelerator went online exactly as planned, For 45 minutes I had achieved my life's dream. Then, then there was an anomaly" he said, I looked at him "the electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us had popped. Energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky and that in turn seeded a storm cloud that in turn..." "That created a lightning bolt that struck me," I said, flashing back.

I was confused and hurt, I had to go home and see Iris and Joe, to let them know I was awake and that I was also ok. That was when Sammy called me and begged me to forgive him for ignoring me for fifteen years "Sam, you're going to have to earn my trust back, but yeah I forgive you. I forgave you ten years ago," I said, with a smile.

I stopped by Jitters and saw Iris "Dean!" she exclaimed when she saw me "hey" I smiled as I hugged her "you kept dying, Dean, I saw you. Your heart kept cutting out" she said to me, I placed her hand on my chest "it's still beating" I gave her my goofy grin "wow, that's really fast" she said to me, then everything slowed down, then sped back up "Dean, you ok?" Iris asked "Yeah, I'm fine, you seen Sammy?" I asked Iris.

"Yeah, he's at the Precinct" Iris said, giving me my regular coffee as a take-out and I headed back to work. Everyone was glad to see me, even Captain Singh joked "You're nine months late for work, Winchester, that's a record" I grinned at my superior.

There was also a tall and lanky built boy sat next to Joe's desk "Sam?" "Dean!" it was my little brother Samuel 'Sam' John Winchester. I gave him a fly-tackle hug "god, I've missed you!" I begin to cry "same here, Dean" Sam hugged me back. I saw a man, who'd obviously been arrested, reach for an officer's gun I suddenly ran and grabbed it before he got it and was stunned on how fast I could move now. Captain Singh then gave me the rest of the day off to get back to normal after my 'accident'.

I went back to STAR Labs and told Dr Wells, Caitlin and Cisco about what happened "is it possible? That the lighting left me with side effects?" I asked, "It may be a possibility" Dr Wells said as he to me, Caitlin and Cisco to Ferris Airfield to test out my new speed. "Remember Dean, go gently!" Wells cautioned, I ignored him and ran at my full speed, I as enjoying myself. I realised that I was now the fastest girl alive.

I suddenly remembered the night my mom died and that caused me to fall and break my wrist "Dean? Are you ok?" I heard Caitlin ask; "I think I broke my wrist" I weakly managed. Cisco ran up to where I lay, helped me back up and back to STAR Labs. Three hours later and Sam came to see me "you ok? I heard you had another accident" he said, "Yeah, I'm ok," I said. A stunned Caitlin came back with my x-rays "it's healed, in three hours" she said "how's that possible?" Sam and I echoed together "we don't know… yet" Caitlin said, walking away from the two of us.

Cisco grinned at me "you really need to learn how to stop" I just laughed, Sam turned to me "what exactly happened to you?" I paled. "This is going to sound crazy, but remember the night mom died?" I said Sam nodded "well, remember the guy in yellow… and the girl in red? I can run as fast as they could," I explained to Sammy. Sam looked at me "whoa, guess you are faster than me now" he grinned at me.

I went back to work and looked at the security footage of the bank robbery, I recognised the robber as Clyde Mardon. I grabbed Sam "it's Clyde Mardon, he's back!" I said to him. Sam looked at the footage "you saw what I saw?" He asked me. "Mardon controlling the weather? Yeah!" I said Sam looked at me "should we tell Joe?" "WHAT? Dude, he wouldn't believe us, it was the same fifteen years ago!" I say, shocked "ell me what?" Joe up behind us, I muttered a curse "Son of a bitch".

"Just that Dean recognized the robber as Clyde Mardon" Sam lied for me, covering up my new abilities and what Mardon could do. I told Sam I was 'going on my lunch break' when in reality I was going after Mardon with my speed. I caught up to him, but as we fought, I lost him and caused the death of an innocent bystander.

Sam pitied me when I called him and cried down the phone to him, I went back to STAR Labs and told Dr Wells "Dean, you're not a hero, you're just a young woman who was struck by lighting," he told me. I looked crestfallen and left STAR Labs.

I remembered someone that I knew I could trust, someone who had faith in me that I could do the right thing. Oliver Queen, AKA: The Arrow in Starling City. But Starling was 600 miles away and Wells thought that I was only a casualty because of the Accelerator. I ran through the streets of Central City and up the highway to Starling City. As I ran, I flashed back to that fateful night which tore my family apart:

 _Fifteen years ago:_

I ran up to our home, with Sammy behind me, and saw the police cars outside "I swear I didn't do this. I didn't kill my wife!" Our dad was being led from the house by police officers Sam and I ran up the garden "Dad! Where's Mom?" I yelled "Dean, Sam don't go in the house!" Dad yelled at us "Dad!" "Dean! Sam!" I ran into our home and saw the living room was a crime scene "my daughter knows their kids" Joe was saying, "I'm sorry Joe" the other officer said, I knelt down next to the tarp and lifted it to reveal my mom's dead body "Mom?" "Dean, I'm so sorry" Joe said to me.

 _Back to the present:_

I skidded to a halt at a road sign, I had to yank my scruffy jacket off as it was smoking, the sign said: STARLING CITY: 5 MILES and had an arrow pointing to the right, which I thought was amusing due to the fact that I needed to see Arrow himself.

I ran into Starling and up onto the roof of a building near Queen Consolidated and pulled out my phone, last time I was in Starling Oliver had given me his cell number in case I needed to speak with him "hello?" A voice answered the call I was making.

"It's Dean, Dean Winchester, I woke up. Oliver, I could use some advice," I said to him, "I'm on my way," He said, hanging up. About ten minutes later, Arrow was standing in front of me "Dean, you ok?" Oliver asked, giving me a rare hug, I hugged him back and said "not so much" I said. Oliver looked at me, confused at my attitude.

I explained everything to him "so that's my story, I've spent me entire life searching for the impossible, never imagining that I would _become_ the impossible" I said, Oliver looked at me "so, why come to me? Something tells me you didn't just run 600 miles to say 'hi' to your boyfriend" he said, I blushed. It's true; I'm with The Arrow.

"All my life, I've jus wanted to do more, _be more_. And now I am. And the first chance I get to help someone, I fuck up" I said, Oliver knew that I often swore when I was pissed off, ok Sam had to put up with it when I first learned how to swear and Joe despairs of it with Captain Singh (well, if they're near my lab when I'm in a mood). "I was chasing the bad guy and someone died" I choke out, Oliver looked at me sadly.

"What if Wells is right? What if I'm not a hero? What if I'm just some girl who was struck by lightning?" I say, Oliver said, "I don't think that bolt of lightning struck you, Dean, I think it chose you," "I'm just not sure if I'm like you Oliver, I don't know if I can be some Vigilante" I said "you can be better. Because you can inspire people in a way that I never could, watching over your city like a guardian angel. Making a difference, saving people in a flash" I looked at him as he turned to leave.

"Take your own advice," he said, I looked up at him, "Wear a mask" then he just leaped off the building we were on, I ran to the edge and heard an arrow being fired. Oliver was on the other building and running up the wall "Cool!" I said, speeding off.

 **Oliver Queen's POV:**

One thing that I loved about Dean is her attitude. I liked her when we first met and she'd cheeked my mom when my mother had disregarded her as nothing. "Bitch" was all Dean had muttered and my mother had turned beetroot red, I had just smirked and tried not to laugh. But when I'd been drugged and beaten as The Arrow, Dean had been asked by Felicity and Diggle to save my life, though it meant telling her who I really was.

After Dean and I had had our conversation, I leapt off the building and fired an arrow to the other side so that I could run up the side of the building. I turned and saw a red/yellow blur and that was Dean, using her powers to get home "Cool" I muttered.

 **Back to Dean's POV:**

I ran into the Precinct and picked up nine months worth of unsolved cases and took them to STAR Labs to talk to Caitlin and Cisco about this, "I've been going over unsolved cases from the last nine months, and there's been a sharp increase of unexplained deaths and missing people, your Metahumans have been busy" I said to them, Caitlin looked at Cisco in sorrow "Now, I'm not blaming you, I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen, I know you all lost something" I said to them.

Caitlin looked upset, "but I need your help to catch Mardon and anyone else out there like him. But I can't do it without you" I said, thinking about what Mardon may do to my Sammy. "If we're gonna do this, I have something that might help" Cisco said to me, I looked at Caitlin in fear, apprehension and confirmation that Cisco isn't crazy.

Cisco showed me a red suit that was designed to replace the traditional uniform for fire fighters, but was resistant from burning with my speed. I looked at him "thanks. Now, how do we find Mardon?" Caitlin pulled up a tablet and explained that she's changed the satellite to look for Metahumans in Central City "a farm, just west of the city" Caitlin said, I looked at the suit and smiled, I had to change and face Mardon.

 **Sam's POV:**

Joe and I reached a farm west of the city "look, I'm not saying Mardon's still alive, but if he is, this is the last place he and his brother hid out" Joe said to me "let's go" I said. We both pulled out our guns and went into the barn where we were soon attacked by Mardon, Joe said to me "well, Dean was right, he does control the weather" "I told you, Joe, I told you" I said, shrinking into the cover of our car.

 **Back to Dean's POV:**

I tore through the city, trying to reach the farm before my brother and Joe. I got there and Mardon had knocked out my brother and was about to throw a sheet of corrugated metal at Joe. I used my speed and knocked it out of the way, I ran over to where Sam lay "Sammy? Sammy!" I panicked, shaking him to try and wake him; Sam groaned and sat up "Dean?" he said, I smiled and faced Mardon "you nearly killed him" I snapped. Mardon just shrugged and smirked at me.

He created a tornado and I heard Cisco say "it's getting closer, wind speeds are 200 m/ph and increasing, Dean can you hear me?" "Yeah, can hear you, I'll try and run round it in the opposite direction" I said, "Dean, you'll die!" Caitlin said, I just ran in the opposite way and was blown back by Mardon "it's too strong!" I said to them. Then I heard Dr Wells " you can do this, Dean. You were right. I am responsible for all of this. So many people had been hurt because of me and when I looked at you, all I saw only another potential victim of my hubris. And yes I created this madness, but you, Dean you can stop it. You can do this, now run, Dean, RUN!" He said to me.

I thought back to what my dad had said to me and Sam that night and took his advice, I ran so fast and furiously. Because of Mardon hurting my baby brother, I was so angry at him and used my anger in my speed to make me run a little faster and the tornado exploded. I was thrown to the side and pulled off my mask, Sam ran over.

"Dean, are you o?" Sam and Cisco asked, "Yeah, it's over" I smiled at my brother "you nearly gave me a heart attack," Sam griped with a smile at me. "Hey!" Mardon shouted at me and Sam, I looked up and staggered to my feet. I was bloody exhausted.

"I didn't think there wan anyone else like me" he said, I glared at him. "I'm not like you, you're a murderer!" I gasp out Sam was beside me. Mardon aimed his gun at me, and then two shots rang out. Sam and I looked and saw Joe had killed Mardon to protect us. Finally Joe believed me and Sam about what we saw when mom died.

The next day, I was out in the streets. I saved a man knocked from his bike and set him on the sidewalk, then sped off to patrol the rest of Central City.

My name is Dean Winchester and I am the fastest girl alive. A friend recently gave me the idea for a new name and something tells me, it's going to catch on.


End file.
